Double Trouble
by Joan of Arc-518
Summary: What happens when Waller makes the RFR crew part of a project that could tell him that they are RFR.does this mean RFR is over?theirs this figure that is following them but every time they turn around.PLZ REVIEW AFTER READING!PLZ READ!
1. The Figure

**Dear Fanfiction readers this story is about...a never mind u can find out when u read...**

**Disclaimer i don't own the RFR ...this story takes place a month after the death of her friend...(read To Death do u Part...my other rfr story) but u don't have to read. this story explains it a long the way.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1- _The Figure  
_**

_"Will, Lily Randall, Travis Strong, Ray Brennan and Robert McGrath! Please report to the principal's office right NOW!"_ said a voice over the intercom. Lily, Travis, Ray and Robbie all looked at eachother, as they gathered their things. They walked down the blank, white, gloomy, hallway of Henry Roscoe High.

"I wonder what Waller wants?" said Robbie, with a small chuckle.

"Probably wants us..." began Lily

"Dead RFR crew walking!" stated a hooded figure, in all black, cutting off Lily.

"What the!" said Ray as they all turned around and stared at the figure.

"Anyway!" said Robbie, as they all turned back around and started to walk again. Travis took a quick look back, to see where the figure went,the figure had vanished right in front of his eyes, without a trace.

"Did you see that?" asked Travis

"See What!" replied Ray

"Nothing!" said Travis

_"Principal Waller, Lily, Ray, Travis and Robbie are here!" _said the secretary, over the intercom.

_"Send them in!" _replied Waller over his officer intercom.

"You can go in Now!" said the secretary

They walked into Mr. Waller's office, and sat down on the 4 chairs that were arranged across from his chair. As the sat down Waller closed the door with aloud bang.

"Now I suppose your wondering why I called you down!" said Mr. Waller, walking around them to his desk, never taking his eyes of them. "Well! It has been exactly a month since Ms. Benumb's death and I have noticed that you 4 have no extra curricular activities to take your mind off her death? I was going to make a new radio station well its still going to be the same but just a little different attitude...anyway its call _'Extreme Cougar Radio' _or _E.C.R._ and I want you 4 to be the stars...but of course River will be in charge or what you say and do!"

"But what if we have outside school plans..." said Robbie, trying to say it as nicely as possible.

"THEN CANCEL THEM, MR. MCGRATH!" stated Mr. Waller, "This show will start as a morning show and if all goes well it will become an afternoon show at 4!" Their was a long pause as Mr. Waller started to write something..."You can go know...It will start at the same time the old Cougar Radio show started in the morning!"

They stood up and left... "He can't do this!" said Robbie

"Yah...well he just did Robbie!" said Lily

"Yah but he said..." said Robbie

"He said only if it goeswell then he'll move it to the Afternoon." said Travis, cutting him off.

"Yah!" said Ray, "Lets stink up the joint!"

"Good Idea Ray!" said Lily, "Lets be the laughing stock of the whole school." Lily punched Ray in the arm.

"Owe...Lily that hurt!" said Ray, rubbing his arm.

"Yah but if this show becomes a sucesses then RFR." said Robbie

"Come on, Extreme Cougar Radio! COME ON!" said Ray

"Yah." said Lily, laughing and everyone followed. As they walked into class, Travis looked down the hall and saw the same figure wondering the halls. He took his eyes way for a second and the figure vanished again... He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, then entered the class room.

"What are we going to do?" said Robbie, sitting down at the lunch table with Lily, Ray, and Travis.

"I don't know but what about that wierd person in the hall...that person knew we were..."said Lily and she leaned in and whispered _"We were RFR!"_

"Hey do you think its Kim cause that figure knew what Waller was planning sort of." said Ray

"No..Kim doesn't know we're _RFR!_" said Lily

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" said Travis, as he got up and took off around the corner.

"Where's he going?" said Ray, as he started to eat lunch.

"Has anyone seen Travis?" asked Parker

"Yah he took off that way and around the corner!" said Ray with his mouth full of food.

"Okay thanks." said Parker as she walked in the direction Travis went.

"I'll catch up with you guys later too...I have to go to..." said Lily but trailed off."-Bye-"

Lily walked out of the cafeteria and walked into an empty class room or so she thought. She started to cry, once she had the door closed...

"Why so glum chum?" asked a voice in the darkness.

"What...Who's there?" asked Lily, looking up.

"Here's a tissue!" said the voice, stepping out of the darkness and handong Lily a tissue.

"Hey your the person from the hallway...When we were heading to Waller's office!" said Lily, grabbing the tissue.

"Yah..." said the figure stepping back into the darkness.

"Who are you?" asked Lily, drying her eyes.

"Just a friend..."

"Are you following me? And if so why are you in this class room!"

"No and I'm trying to get away from Travis, he's been chasing me for ever...Why are you crying?"

"That's none of your business!" spat Lily

"Hey you asked me some questions so be nice and tell me your story on why your crying..."

"..." Lily didn't say anything, she just looked away and hoped that the question would go away...

"Are you sad because of Shana..."

"Hey how do you know Shana...Are you an enemy of hers!"

"I just do and no!"

"Tell How you know her?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!" said Lily as she walked up to the figure and stood in front of her.

"Leave me alone..." said the figure, walking around Lily and heading for the door.

"Wait..." said Lily turning around and tripping over her own feet . Lily started to fall to the floor, the figure held out its hand but Lily missed it..."Ouff..."

"Bye Shady Lane..." said the figure, walking out of the room.

"Wait..." Lily stood up and just stood their in the middle of the room trying to recap the event...'Did I miss that persons hand...' Thought Lily '...No my hand went straight through it...no..no..no! That's impossible...How does that person know I'm Shady Lane and is that person psychic cause she knew sort of what Waller was going to do to us...' These thoughts ran through Lily's head over and over again...

"Randy...Randy...RANDY!" said Parker, as the bell rang.

"What.."

"We have to go to class."

"What happened?"

"I don't know you tell me...I found you standing here in the middle of this class room...Not moving... Come on we have to get to class!"

"Did you find Travis?" asked Lily

"No, its like he vanished in mid air or something..." said Parker, as they walked to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey how'd you like that readers...plz review now and let me know how u liked it or didn't or tell me what i you think will happen.**


	2. Who are you?

**Dear: Readers this chapter might confuse u cause i know it did to me cause i cut and pasted alot so if it doesn't make sense tell me and i'll fix it...PLEASE...AFTER YOU READ THIS REVIEW...**

****

**Chapter 2: Who Are You?**

"Does anyone out there believe in ghists or angels or spirits?" asked Shady Lane 

"I do," said Smog, "but a lot of things can be mistaken for ghosts!" 

"...OKay what do you say listeners?" said Shady Lane, "Call in and tell us!" Ten Seconds later Smog held up a chalkboard with someones name, and what line they were on. 

"Okay Shelby, what do you think?" asked Shady 

"Yah...I have to agree with Smog...I do believe in ghosts, angels, and spirits." said the caller Shelby. 

"Thanks for calling, keep listening to 88.1...Next Caller...Candice what do you think?" said Question Mark 

"Yah, I totally believe in ghosts, spirits, angels, the whole enchilada..." 

"Thank you, Candice!" said Smog 

"Hi next calller you on the air!" said Pronto 

"Hi, this is Spirit192!" 

"Hello, Spirit192, Do you believe in ghosts?" asked Shady 

"Yah totally, I mean their all around us...their are dead family members..._friends_..." said the caller, whispering friends, "They protect us..and a lot of my friends say I'm a ghost too...cause I vanish..." The Caller Laughed! "Well that's what they say!" 

"Thank you call-" said Pronto as he tryed to disconnect the caller, Spirit192, but Shady stopped him. 

"Wait caller...lets play a song!" said Shady Lane. Shady picked up the phone and started to talk to the caller..."...Did you talk to a Lily Randall in a class room today at lunch?...OH...Bye..." 

"What was that about?" asked Ray, with music playing. 

"Oh nothing!" said Lily, as she picked up her stuff and heading off, "Look, I'm sorry but I have to go meet someone." 

"Its not that person from the phone is it?" asked Robbie, who was sitting in the booth, where Travis should be. 

"NO...I have to go and meet Parker!" said Lily, sort of lieing, and left. 

Radio Free Roscoe went as planned, talking about ghosts and spirits. Robbie and Ray changed the topic, to; "Is Waller a loud to force any kid in to doing something he or she doesn't want to?" They had 10 callers who phoned in 80 sid no he shouldn't be aloud but 20 said yes he should be aloud. They play songs too, but when it was time to go Robbie couldn't turn it off... "Well thats all for today Roscoe... I'm Question Mark... Good Day.." 

"Are we off?" asked Ray 

"No! I can't find the shut off button?" said Robbie in a panic. After a few minutes Robbie finally found the turn off switch. 

Lily found herself in a deserted part of Roscoe, "Hello!" called Lily, "Is their anyone here?" 

"Hello!" called a voice, back to her. 

"Spirit 192!" said Lily 

"Yeah." said the voice 

"Who are you? OR What are you?" 

"What do you mean? Shady."  
"No, I'm not Shady Lane, but she sent me too..." 

"Shut up LIly, just drop it I know your Shady Lane..." 

"How do you know that?" said Lily after a long pause. 

"Lily, your so stupid.." 

"What...HEY..." 

"Look Lily think back, whos' the only person Who new you were Shady Lane..." 

"Shana...but she's dead..." 

"Dude...Shana told me.." 

"Sierra.." 

"No..." 

"Then Who?" 

"You'll have to figure that out on your own." said the voice stepping out from the darkness, "I'm only here to help RFR...too..." 

Ray sat on the couch at Mickey's waiting for Grace to show, and talking to Robbie about where Travis was. 

"Parker Doesn't look to happy!" said Robbie, looking at Parker who was sitting all alone listening to music, half crying. 

"Yah, but its all Swami's fault." said Ray 

"Hey Lighten up Ray...you don't know why or where Travis is..." 

"True..." 

"For all we know he's off with another girl." 

"RAY...Look I'm going to go and cheer Parker up, so I'll take to you later." 

"Okay, see Yah." Rabbie walked over to Parker and making her laugh with a joke. 

"Hey, Grace." said Ray, as she sat down beside him. And then kissed him on the cheek. "What's wrong?" 

"...well...Ray...my house is up for sale!" said Grace 

"What...What do you mean?" 

"Well I'm moving to...well I don't really know where.." 

"No, Grace you can't be moving." said Ray hugging her. 

"I know Ray..." They Kissed again but for a long time. 

"I'm only here to help RFR..." said the figure, with its back to Lily. 

"Help us with what?" said Lily 

"With Waller, I'm going to make River look bad by..." 

"By what?" 

"You'll see in five days." 

"What happen's in 5 days?" 

"E.C.R. that's what happens." 

"Oh right..." After a long silence, with no one talking or moving the figure began to leave. 

"Bye!" 

"Wait...Where's Travis?" 

"I don't know what your talking about!" said figure, stopping in its tracks. 

"I know you "kidnapped" Travis." said Lily, air quoting kidnapped. 

"" the figure said nothing, for the longest time. 

"Where is he?" 

"He got to close to mt secret..." 

"So you killed him!" 

"Kill is such a strong word, I just stopped him for a while... Don't worry Lily he's fine." The figure started to walk again. 

"STOP!" 

"What do you want NOW!" 

"If your going to help RFR then why are you kidnapping members?" 

"...Because...um..." 

**W**

**H**

**A**

**M**

"Ouff." cried the figure as someone came out and side tackled the figure. 

Lily stood their for awhile and watched the to people roll around on the ground. "Travis," stated Lily, in awe. 'This doesn't make any sense...' thought Lily. After a few minutes passed, with the figure and Travis fighting and Lily just standing there, recapping everything that had happened today. "STOP!" yelled Lily, as she pushed Travis and the hooded figure away. "Travis, What's this all about?" asked Lily, standing between them. 

"She Tied me up...and hid me in one of this old warehouses..." said Travis, pressing his hand to his lip to see if it was bleeding, and it was. 

"Who's she?" asked Lily, turning to the figure in black, who was behind her, with her back to Lily's. After a long pause the figure turned around and faced Lily, the figures nose was bleeding. Lily and the figure had a staring contest for along while but Lily won when the figure let out a giant sigh. The figures hands raised to her hood, "Brace your self Lily!" said Travis, the figure took off her hood, LIly gasped at what she saw and then fainted... 

**So readers what did you think of that chapter...SO CAN YOU GO AND REVIEW KNOW...**


End file.
